happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice
Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice is a season 83 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Walter *Morton and Mix Featuring *Handy *Snapshot *Geo *Emmy *Emojie *Smith Appearances *Pranky *Genny *Howdy *Josh *Daphne *Quartz *Coconut Plot Part 1 A truck is seen coming to the town and the driver is revealed to be Walter. Walter stops his truck and sees the town from afar before he continues his way to the town. He brings his checklist where he listed some names (believed to be his former members in his old place). He immediately crosses Morton's and Mix's names because of some unclear reason. He drinks a cup of coffee and throws it somewhere else before he continues his way. Another car appears behind him, gets slipped by the cup, and crashes into a tree. At the town, Morton and Mix are happily walking down the street while pulling some pranks on Pranky who passes by them. They greet some Generic Tree Friends at the town happily (except for Mix when he suddenly passes by Daphne). Morton sees a clock and gets ready to meet someone. Mix wants Morton to go somewhere else while waiting. Morton agrees to follow Mix and then high-fives. Morton rushes into a gas station and puts some nails and oil there before following Mix into a place. Walter then appears and has his truck's gas fuel run out. He finds the gas station but the tires are popped by the nails. Walter sees his flat tires and starts to worry about something. Handy then appears, wanting to help Walter out. However, Walter wants to buy some drinks at the gas station store and throws his cigar away. Handy, who is struggling to fix a tire, sees Walter's cigar hitting the oil puddle near Walter's truck. Walter hears an explosion outside the store and sees that his truck has exploded. He moans about it after sadly seeing his truck's fate. At another place, Morton is decorating the road sign beautifully while Mix is calculating the road and setting a prank. They then high-five each other again before going into another place. Walter is then seen inside a car with Snapshot. Walter crosses Snapshot's name on the list as he has met him. Snapshot suddenly stops at a junction and happily takes a picture of the sign. Walter angrily tells Snapshot to be quick and goes outside the car only to get tripped by a rope and hit by some meat thrown from somewhere. Snapshot takes a picture of Walter and gives a thumbs up. Both of them then hear someone screaming from the forest and meet Geo riding a tiger, who actually smells the meat. Walter quickly gets into Snapshot's car and drives away while Snapshot himself gets trampled by the tiger. Snapshot's car is then broken down, making Walter get worried. He quickly gives the tiger some meat then Geo finally takes his tiger away. Walter is stuck in the middle of the road and needs some transport. Geo comes again with his tiger (which is acting like a dog) and chases Walter for another meat. Walter decides to run away from Geo but then finally falls on the road because of his tiredness, sleeping there. Part 2 Walter is then woken up, seeing a group of vultures fly around him. He quickly gets up and panics until he meets Emmy who is riding a bicycle in front of him. Emmy is surprised and happily meets Walter then then hugs him while Walter just crosses Emmy's name on the list. Emmy then takes Walter into her home nearby with her bicycle but Walter seems a bit annoyed by this. After arriving at Emmy's home, she then introduces someone to Walter, who are Morton and Mix, who are having a lunch at her garden. This surprises Walter a lot. Walter tries to run away but ends up being grabbed by Emmy to join them. Walter angrily refuses but Morton then drags him into the garden. Both Morton and Mix slap Walter's behind and Morton then laughs. Mix shows Walter the meat while Morton shows the ketchup. Walter is confused by this until Emmy's mutated plant smells Walter, feels disgusted, and then vomits on him. Walter quickly goes into Emmy's kitchen to wash his face and wants Emmy to make a coffee. Emmy agrees to make a coffee and then opens the door, revealing Emojie, who suddenly scares Walter. Walter nervously crosses Emojie's name on the list while hiding behind Emmy. Emmy is confused while making some coffee for him. Walter drinks the coffee but suddenly spits it out into Emojie. Emmy is shocked and realizes that her sugar is replaced by salt. The scene then changes to show Mix, who is holding the sugar container. Emojie suddenly gets enraged and chases Walter down, throwing some stuff into him. Outside the house, Coconut is walking away from the town only to get slammed by a glass container that was thrown from the house. Emmy tries to calm Emojie down by giving her a flower, instantly making her happy. Walter quickly goes outside, throws away the cup, and uses Emmy's bicycle to move away from the area. Morton and Mix easily avoid the cup which lands on the mutated plant, causing it to get enraged. Meanwhile, Walter is quickly cycling and is then aware the mutated plant is chasing him. He then encounters Smith in the middle of the road and wants him to move away. He tries to avoid him but falls into the ground. Walter quickly burns his cigar and throw it into the plant. The plant is burned but the forest nearby is burning too. Geo reappears with some wild animals and chases Walter down, trampling Smith on the road. Walter arrives again at Emmy's house and needs some help. Morton quickly throws some meat into Geo to calm him and his animals down, then he moves away from the area. Walter feels thankful for the duo and rests at the garden. Walter is confused to see the duo slowly move backwards from him. Walter is not realizing that some mutated plants are angered by the cup that was thrown by Walter and he was the cause of the burning forest, then the plants maul him alive. The episode ends when Emmy is annoyed by the rubbish at her garden and throws them away, not aware that some of the rubbish is Walter's remains. Moral "Success accurs when prankster meets favorite victim." Deaths *Handy is killed in the explosion. *Snapshot is trampled by a tiger. *Coconut is slammed by a glass container. *Smith is trampled by a group of animals. *Walter is mauled alive the the mutated plants. Destructions *Walter's truck exploded. *Snapshot's car is broken down. *Many stuff are thrown by Emojie in the kitchen. *The forest is burned. Trivia *The marks Walter's and Geo's debut episode. *In Walter's list, the characters that he listed is actually ported into HTFF from his creator's old comic. The only characters that have not yet crossed (or still has not met them) are The Journalists. He met Quartz at the gas station store where the latter works as a cashier. *Walter had some bad times with Morton, Mix and Emojie in his old place (creator's old comic). This explains his reaction towards them in this episode. *Genny, Josh and Howdy are the ones who The Prank Duo were greeting to. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 83 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes